I'm Just a DORK!
by Monkey D. Lyna
Summary: I walked in and dazed out then he ran into me and apologized, then we started talking when he offered to walk me to class. Andre/OC! her name is SARIA! I know the summary sucks but this is my first story, please read and review. Thanks!


*Authors note* This is my first story so sorry if its bad. But my character is an OC okay. More details in the story! :D R&R please! Also I own nothing it all belongs to Nickalodeon (boo!) I just write my thoughts!

I walked into the wide open hallways in awe, so much creativity it shocked me. I was frozen in place for what semmed like hours and about a million thought were going threw my head. I instantly go into like a flashback and remember how I got here...

~~~~~~~~~~~~(flashback begining)~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Saria, hurry up were going to be late for the auditions!" that was my brother, the school Hollywood Arts were doing auditions for some more students and my brother Alfredo was dying to go. I myself how ever could not care less. Sure I sing a little bit but nothing major, OH and I also play the Saxophone. Its not enough to get me into the school though. I'm perfectly fine with my school, even if its a bit bad. "SARIA HURRY YOUR BUT UP!" Alfredo screamed. "Ugh I'm coming, jeez..." that was me, I'm Saria a normal girl with an abnoxious brother, were both freshman (9th graders) and how am I on my looks, not too bad. I have medium length hair layered with side bangs, I am 5'2 . I also tend to dress casually but not too bad looking. I have had no boyfriends, some have asked but I rejected. Anyway my brother is currently pushing me out the door so back to the story!

"Jeez your self Saria, I dont want to be late!" Alfredo pouted "Haha I'm sorry but its not my audition..." I said kind of sheepishly "Ugh Saria I'm telling you! You should audition! You have the singing talent!" "But-" "No you need to audition!" "Noo...no no no no! I am just one big DORK! I cant go to a school like that!" I exclaimed. "Please? Will you please just try?" there he goes, with those big puppy dog eyes I cant say no too..."Fine... but you owe me big time!" "Yay! But when you get into that school my debt will be repayed!"

(at the audition)

Alfredo walked out of the studio with a big grin on his face so I asked "Did you get in?" his reply "YES!" "AAAAHHH!" we both screamed! I was so happy for my older brother. That was when he said "Okay now its your turn baby sister" he still calls me that even though were twins! "Its time for you to show both your talent in singing and in playing an instrument!" he said, but i didnt have my sax on me..."Wait I dont have my sax though!" He then went into the backroom and pulled out a BRAND NEW SAX! It was a silver coated beauty! ( www . cannonballmusic ss_ remove spaces) I immediatly ran up to it and try'd it out. It played beautifully. I couldnt wait to get in there and show those people how much talent I had. I knew exactly what song I was going to do!

I got into the studio, which wasnt really a studio just a room with a piece of papre that said STUDIO on the door but whatever. Anyway I walked in and they asked me what my name was, what talents I had, and most importantly what I was going to do. I answered the first two easily but the last one took me some time to explain. Basically I was going to be singing a song that had both vocals and a sax solo. They go ahead and let me try and thats when I started.

~~~~~~~~~~~(after the audition)~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked out as happy as I could be, with a big grin on my face! My brother came up to me and hugged the crap out of me and said "Oh my gosh! Were both going to be going to the school!" I was so happy that I barely remembered anything else...

~~~~~~~~~~~(end of flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~

I am jolted back to the present by a guy accidentally running into me, "Oh gosh, I am so sorry I didnt see you there...wait I dont think I've seen you around here, are you new?" he asked me, I was kind of nervous this was the first person I met in this school "Uh, yeah I- I'm new here, and it was kind of my fault i wasnt paying attention.." ugh I stuttered, oh no! "Its no prob, you got lost in all the creativity?" I just nodded, not wanting to babble like I sometimes do when nervous.

"Ha, I remember when i was new here, just give it a week and it'll all be routine! I'm Andre Harris, and you are...?" oh no i have to talk again umm "Oh, I'm Saria, Saria Roblez." he seemed interested about my name "Thats a pretty nice name, Its nice to meet you Saria," hearing him say my name sent shocks up my spine, he was definitely good looking and seemed like a nice guy too, then he asked me "so what do you do?" uhh I hope i dont stutter "I, umm sing...and play the saxophone..." I replied really quietly, "Woah so your the one the teachers were talking about, the one who threw the amazing sax solo?" "Ha yeah I guess I was, but I dont think it was that good, its just a solo i threw together last minuet." It really wasnt much but I felt really proud! "Well, the bells going to ring soon whats your class?" I quickly looked at my schedule and said "Umm its some guy called Sicowitz?" he seemed pretty pleased about that "Cool, we can walk together!

**End of chapter one! Finally! Please read and review tell me what need improvement! And if you like my story tell me! :D (I know its probably terrible and i need to stop!) lol bad ending aswell but this is all new to me! R&R please!**


End file.
